


Cuddling And Other Things

by kariwrites



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, Newt - Freeform, Tewt, The Maze Runner - Freeform, teresa - Freeform, tmr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariwrites/pseuds/kariwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't just get enough of each other - and this prove how true that theory is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling And Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt requested by @newtsglader so here it is (on A03) and I hope you like it! This is only just a short fic, and I'll hopefully be writing longer ones in the future.

"For the one-hundredth time Newton," she said, her voice increasing in volume while he snuggled her head into her neck. "Stop. Squishing. Me. To. Death!"

He laughed, liking the way she pronounces his actual name. He then lifts her up with his bare hands, quickly carrying her over to the far right of their small little apartment before plopping her on the sofa. “Don’t act like you didn’t like it.” 

Teresa huffed. “And I didn’t know that you were this commanding.” 

Newt’s right eyebrow lifted and before she could say anything else, he fell back to the sofa beside her and made himself comfortable with a couple of pillows that were strewn in front of them, from the other night. She lets her head fall on his left shoulder while they just stared at the blank television that isn’t turned on.”So.” 

"So…?" she continued from him, unable to stop the growing smile from her rosy lips while maintaining eye contact with him. His hands clasped around hers. "What are we choosing today?"

"What are  _we_  choosing today?” He repeats, shrugging. And again, their attention is transfixed on each other’s eyes. The week before, they chose the film with… what’s her name? Ah, yes, Jennifer Garner and that  _Hulk_  guy and instead of finishing the movie, they ended up rambling for hours over how unrealistic the plot is - judging by the fact that there’s such thing as fairy dust. 

"I don’t know."

“ _You_  don’t know?” Teresa chuckled. She was a tad bit surprised - of course, since Newt was always the one to pick the movies every week, much to her disapproval at most times. But today was different. And she didn’t have a reason for it. “But - “

He must’ve realised her confusion because by the time she opened her mouth to say a word, he already interrupted her. “One kiss first?” He asked, before pouting. He reminded her of toddlers, those who wanted something so desperately, thus resorting to pushing their lips outwards with their eyes as wide as it could be. 

She shook her head, before replying. “You really can’t get enough, can you?” And then, she pecks him on the lips. Their lips brush against each other for nearly a second before she pulls back, with her giggling as a return.

"That enough?"

"Hardly."


End file.
